Les Condamnés
by Ys Melmoth
Summary: [Dir En Grey songfic slash] De la mort aux etoiles, les derniers instants de deux amants condamnés...


**Base : **Dir en Grey. Ou du moins deux d'entre eux.

**Genre : **AU, slash, songfic, romantique, poétique ? (que l'on doit pouvoir juger miaiseux et pleurnichard, selon le point de vue) deathfic …

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Kyo x Toshiya (mieux vaut le préciser, cela n'a rien d'évident, même si on doit théoriquement pouvoir le deviner)

**Disclaimer : **Ne m'appartient des personnages que ce que j'imagine sur eux. La chanson, _Les Condamnés, _appartient, elle, à Damien Saëz.

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Encore un one-shot assez ancien - datant d'il y a deux ou trois ans - que j'avais plus ou moins laissé de côté. Puis que je me suis décidée à mettre également ici, après sa "redécouverte". Je n'apprécie pas excessivement Damien Saëz, mais les paroles de cette chanson m'avaient inspirée, à l'époque...

------------------------------------------------------

**Les Condamnés**

**-------------------------**

La nuit est belle, belle à pleurer, ce soir, sous son linceul d'étoiles ruisselantes…

Des milliards d'éclats de lumière pure et glacée, indifférente à jamais au sort des hommes qui les contemplent…

A notre sort à tous les deux.

Ce soir, c'est la fin, mon amour, et tu le sais…

_Nous voilà face à face_

_Pour la dernière fois_

Ce soir, le monde va nous rattraper et il ne sert à rien de fuir. Les hommes nous ont condamnés, et nous nous soumettrons à la sentence.

La lutte était trop inégale pour mériter d'être engagée…

Ce soir, je te contemple pour la dernière fois, toi, tes yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, d'où ruissellent des larmes aussi pures et scintillantes que les astres au dessus de nous, dans ce jardin sans lune qui nous servira de tombeau.

_Entends-tu les sabots ?_

_C'est l'armée du roi_

Les exécutants aveugles de l'ordre insensible, l'arme au côté, prête à frapper, si nous n'obéissons pas.

Ceux-là ignorent ce que nous sommes, ils ne connaissent que la sentence, ils ne peuvent pas savoir…

Ceux-là n'ont jamais regardé les étoiles, ils n'ont jamais compris la beauté de la nuit, ils n'ont jamais compris l'amour. Celui qui nous unit, bien au-delà de ce qu'ils pourront nous infliger, bien au-delà de cette terre.

Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'ils sont impuissants contre nous.

_Non, non, ne pleure plus_

_Il ne mérite pas_

Rien au monde ne mérite la beauté de tes larmes, Toshiya. Ces larmes que je viens boire sur tes lèvres si douces et qui se fondent en un baiser…

Ne pleure plus sur nous. Rien de ce que nous allons quitter ce soir ne mérite un seul sanglot, un seul regret. Après tout, nous ne laissons rien derrière nous…

…_et leur monde est perdu_

_Puisqu'on est condamnés_

_Qu'ils ont choisi pour nous_

Dès l'instant où est tombée la sentence, dès l'instant même où nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a été perdu pour nous.

Nous n'avons pas choisi de nous aimer, nous nous sommes contentés de nous rendre à une force inéluctable, et il était écrit que nous devions mourir pour ça.

Les hommes ne pouvaient que nous rejeter ; les lois qui les régissent, le Dieu auquel ils obéissent, nous proscrivaient, inexorablement. Nous savions, dès le début, ce qui nous attendait, et pourtant nous n'avons jamais reculé.

Alors pourquoi pleurer sur ce à quoi nous n'appartenons déjà plus depuis longtemps ?

_Un jour viendra où mon amour_

_On sera libres, on sera beaux_

_Comme une étoile indestructible_

Comme l'une de ces étoiles qui nous contemplent et que nous allons rejoindre, ce soir, toi et moi.

Nous n'aurons plus jamais à souffrir, Toshiya, nous ne nous poserons plus toutes ces questions.

Pourquoi cette terre n'a pas voulu de nous

Comme de tant d'autres ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi sont condamnés

Ceux-là mêmes qui se sont contentés de vivre

Et dont la mort ne sera bénie

D'aucune larme ?

_Pourquoi, pourquoi les innocents _

_Tombent de l'échafaud_

_Sans messe ni tombeau ?_

Pourquoi, pourquoi ici bas

L'amour est-il puni de crime ?

Est-il trop rare pour être pardonné

Par ceux qui ne le connaissent pas ?

_Ecoute, ils frappent à la porte_

_Mais nos âmes enlacées_

_Sont bien trop loin pour eux_

Ils ne peuvent rien, et toi tu as séché tes larmes.

Tu me souris. Un sourire encore bien pâle, mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

Tu sais ce qu'on fait, ici, à nos semblables…

Qu'ils vont nous torturer, l'un devant l'autre, pour nous faire haïr notre péché.

Pour nous faire renier notre amour.

Tu sais qu'ils voudront nous souiller, nous briser, et qu'aucun dieu n'écoutera nos cris. Il n'y a là-haut que les étoiles, et elles sont aussi glacées que la mort pour ceux qui les implorent.

_Alors fermons les yeux à tout jamais_

_Rejoignons ensemble la liberté_

Ce soir, partons ensemble, avant de souffrir, avant qu'ils ne puissent s'emparer de nos corps.

Nos corps qui malgré tout pourraient encore trahir nos âmes…

Ils ne trouveront que deux cadavres enlacés, deux dépouilles sans vie, à l'image de ce que nous sommes déjà pour cette terre. Deux enveloppes vides, dont ils feront ce qu'ils voudront. Cela ne nous concernera plus, nous serons bien au-dessus de tout, au-dessus d'eux, plus encore que nous ne le sommes en ce moment.

Ce soir tout est possible.

J'ai sorti la fiole, un flacon de verre épais, empli d'un liquide sombre. Tu le reconnais… Nous avons extrait, distillé ensemble les sucs mortels dont il se compose, des plantes vénéneuses et des venins brutaux, qui nous offriront la plus douce des morts.

Nous le tenions prêt pour l'instant ultime, l'instant que voilà venu.

Les coups sur la porte se font de plus en plus violents. Elle ne résistera pas bien longtemps encore, malgré ses ferrures cloutées, sous les coups des soudards.

Sous les coups de ceux qui ont enlevé des châteaux, mais qui ne prendront jamais la forteresse que nous avons érigé autour de nous deux, moi le ménestrel vagabond aux cheveux couleur d'étoile, le poète en haillons que tu n'as plus laissé repartir, un soir… Toi, le jeune baron solitaire, aux yeux couleur de la nuit, le fils de chevalier qui aurait donné toute la gloire du roi et de Dieu pour une seule chanson…

La porte va céder mais ils ne trouveront rien, derrière elle.

J'ai porté à mes lèvres le flacon, j'ai bu une longue gorgée. La seconde est pour toi, mon amour…je la prends dans ma bouche et tu viens la boire sur mes lèvres.

Ce dernier baiser est un baiser de mort.

_Puisqu'on est condamnés_

_Qu'ils ont choisi pour nous_

Nous nous sommes contentés de les devancer. En un seul geste, nous nous sommes rendus à leur sentence et nous leur avons échappé à jamais.

Je me sens si faible, déjà…et je vois ton regard se voiler. Tes lèvres sont toujours scellées aux miennes et, lentement, nous nous laissons tomber sur l'herbe trempée de rosée.

Tu trembles un peu, tu t'accroches à moi… n'aies pas peur…

…_un jour viendra où mon amour_

_On sera libres, on sera beaux_

_Comme une étoile indestructible…_

…et ce jour est proche, Toshiya, juste le temps de se laisser aller, juste le temps de fermer les yeux une dernière fois…

Nous n'appartenions plus à leur monde, leur enfer ne peut rien sur nous.

Nous allons rejoindre ces étoiles, que nous ne pouvons plus voir à présent, nous allons nous fondre en elles…comme ces héros des temps jadis, que chantent les vieux livres latins…

Nous serons délivrés à jamais de toute la laideur du monde.

Deux étoiles jumelles, fondues par la distance infinie en un seul éclat.

Un seul éclat de lumière pure et scintillante, dont comprendront peut-être la beauté

Quelques élus

Quelques condamnés…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je pense de cette chose à peu près tout et son contraire selon mon état d'esprit... _

_... vos impressions m'intéressent d'autant plus ! _


End file.
